Goddesses and Deuses
Goddesses and Deuses ( , ) are powerful beings that can fight against the Devourers. Each god's powers come from the faith of human which will be crystallized as a Share Crystal. The more followers, the more stronger as the god will be. As a great example of June who can defeats S ranked and above Devourers while the others cannot, because of the differences between of their shares they gathered. Despite Roma is ruling with his sister, his power is clearly weaker than his sister because not all shares are towards him. (So he must works harder) Each god has a tome (a fairy-like creature) who helps them by recording and searching info in the history since creations of life. They are also referred as Oracles (教祖, Head of church in the japanese version) as a secretary or regulator to help their goddesses and deues in ruling their nations. Information Ancient Times There are true gods who born from the heavenly light when this universe was created. They are special presences as Shaddai El Chai referred herself an existence of purity. As it shown when Roma them weren't able to deal a damage to Shaddai El Chai or even touch her, she explained that all living beings were created by her races and the all "products" they created all carried a piece of darkness they called the "Impurity". Shaddai El Chai referred this as a curse to the humans, not just humans, any living beings who were born created by them. As those who were created by the gods cannot deal any physical or mental damages to the gods, however, for those who weren't created by gods can deal those damages. This has proven when Juné La Miquera can dealt damages to Shaddai El Chai. There were a group of superior deities, known as the Ten Great Deities of Life, which Shaddai El Chai once was a member of the group. All of them were the ancestors of the current human goddesses and deuses, except for Shaddai El Chai. Shaddai El Chai opposed of the idea of living together with humans. In the end, she had fallen. She was revealed to be the creator of the "Devourers", as her wish to perish those impured living beings. The members of "Ten Great Deities of Life" tried to reason to her but no chances, so they had no choice to seal away Shaddai El Chai. After the great battle with Shaddai El Chai, the world where they once lived was splited to many worlds which shaped into the dimensions in the present timeline. Before Ten Great Deities of Life's death, they were succeed in sealing Shaddai El Chai by dividing all of her powers and body parts in an strong energy form in the nine dimensions. (Earth, planet of Planeptune and Lastation, Planet Lowee, Planet Tri-Cengine, Planet of Eamcast and Swininten, Planet Perfamia, Planet Leanbox, another 2 planets) However "Shaddai El Chai"'s wish for perishing the humanity was never ended, the devourers carried out their creator's wish, continued to devour worlds and also breaking the seal for her. Before the "Ten Great Deities of Life"'s death, they were able to give birth to a new generation of goddesses and deuses with humans, which resulted humans born with god-like powers. Despite of gods never appeared in the present time (all of the true gods all presumed to be extinct with the battle with devourers), their existences are true in each of their home planet which they were lived on, the human beings believe in the gods (only Earth thinks is a mythology). Ten Great Deities of Life * Adonai Melech (アドナイ・メレク) - The ancestor of Roma and Juné, she was the older sister of Shaddai El Chai and the leader of the group * Shaddai El Chai (シャダイ・エル・カイ) - The creator of Devourers and the younger sister of Adonai Melech * Elohim Tzabaoth (エロヒム・ツァバオト) - The ancestor of Galben, Soare and Alov * Adonai Tzabaoth (アドナイ・ツァバオト) - The ancestor of Neptune and Nepgear. * Eloah (エロハ) - The ancestor of Leo and Aries * Elohim Gibor (エロヒム・ギボール) - The ancestor of Noire and Uni * El (エル) - The ancestor of Azul, and Thalassa * Elohim (エロヒム) - The ancestor of Verde and Zem * Yah (ヨッド) - The ancestor of Blanc, Rom and Ram * Ehyeh (エヘイエー) - The ancestor of Luna and Izar Current Humans who were born with the god blood-line, were not enough to awaken the powers. Through million centuries, humans who with the powers of a Goddess and Deus are mostly in pair of siblings or more. Currently, the numbers of Goddesses and Deues are greatly lesser than the ancient goddesses and deuses. Aside from June and Roma, all goddesses and deuses were earned their titles as the rulers of their nations/planets when they awakened their powers. June and Roma built their nation/planet after migrating to a new planet for better expanding of Savior Jewish. According to Histy, the dimension where the goddesses and deuses ruled their nations are very distant to each other because to avoid them fighting over shares. Since the goddesses and deuses are in pair of siblings or more, they all accompanied by a tome. Excluding Juné La Miquera, due to her time of birth, although she is a human yet she was recognized as a Goddess and doesn't has a sibling, she was accompanied by a tome who was Histy. Some goddesses or deuses' nations are a whole planet, meanwhile some of their nations are just next to each other in one planets. Known Nations ruled by the Goddesses and Deuses * Savior Jewish (救済カバラ王国) - Juné Ryuhane (deceased), Roma Ryuhane and Juné La Miquera * Planeptune (プラネプテューヌ) - Neptune and Nepgear, a nation next to Lastation in same planet * Lastation (ラステイション) - Noire and Uni, a nation next to Planeptune in same planet * Lowee (ルウィー) - Blanc, Rom and Ram, a planet just next to the planet where Tri-Cengine is. * Tri-Cengine (トライセンジヌ) - Galben, Soare and Alov, a planet just next to the planet where Lowee is. * Eamcast (イームキャスト) - Leo and Aries, a nation next to Swininten * Swininten (スウィニンテン) - Luna and Izar, a nation next to Eamcast * Perfamia (ペルファミア) - Azul and Thalassa, an oceanic nation * Leanbox (リーンボックス) - Verde and Zem, a nature nation. List of Goddesses and Deuses with Tomes See also * Share Crystal (BGS) * Devourers Trivia * Except from Savior Jewish, the nations are named after game consoles. * Lowee and Tri-Cengine were stated to be very far away from other dimensions so the goddesses and deuses will arrive late than the others. * Perfamia, Leanbox and Savior Jewish are the only nations/planets that aren't so distant nor close to other nations. ** Lastation and Planeptune, with Eamcast and Swininten are the pairs of nations reside in one planet. ** Lowee and Tri-Cengine are planets close to each other. * The current nine nations that ruled by the human Gods, are comfirmed to the direct decendants of the Ten Great Deities of Life. ** All of their ancestors are named after the divine names of God, representing each respective Sephirah in the Kabbalah. Although there are some discrepancies, as the names of God from Sephiroth positions 1–10 and their meanings are actually: **# Ehyeh/Ehyeh Asher Ehyeh "I Will Be What I Will Be" **# Yah "The Lord" **# Yahweh Elohim "The Lord God" **# El "God" **# Elohim Gibor "God is Hero" **# Eloah **# Yahweh Tzaboath "Lord of Hosts" **# Elohim Tzaboath "God of Hosts" **# Shaddai El-Chai "The Almighty Living God" **# Adonai ha-Aretz "The Lord of the Earth" ** Part of this can be explained by the fact that according to Jewish tradition "Yahweh" (the 'true' name of God) is never spoken out loud and "Adonai" ('lord' or 'my lord') is always said in its place. ** Except for Shaddai El-Chai, she was sealed away for million centuries and she was against with co-existing with the humans, therefore, she doesn't have any descendants. * Their ancestors, the Ten Great Deities of Life, they have theme colors (preferred colors) as it shown by their appearances. ** Adonai Melech - Malkuth : As its representative color is multi-color, so she can have any colors. In her appearance, colors are pink, white and blue. ** Shaddai El Chai - Yesod : As its representative color is Purple. ** Elohim Tzabaoth - Hod : As its representative color is "Orange". ** Adonai Tzabaoth- Netzach : As its representative color is Green. ** Eloah - Tiphereth: As its representative color is Yellow. ** Elohim Gibor - Gevurah : As its representative color is Red. ** El - Chesed : As its representative color is Blue. ** Elohim - Binah : As its representative color is Black. ** Yah - Chokmah : As its representative color is Grey. ** Ehyeh - Keter : As its representative color is White. Category:Terminology Category:Goddesses Category:Deus Category:Bakugan Genesis : Assault Code Category:Bakugan : Galactic Seraphim